


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by e_addi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: You were tired of being ignored and practically abandoned by Keith. Lotor being nice... was just a very good coincidence.





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

You had never really looked at anyone except Keith for a long time now. The two of you had been in a relationship even  _ before _ the impromptu trip to Arus on the Blue Lion and your subsequent lengthy stay in space to help fight against the Galran empire. You had always had your eyes on Keith. He was your best friend turned boyfriend and you loved him so very much and you knew he loved you too. He never said it, shy and awkward as he was. But he had always been someone who preferred to  _ show _ his affection rather than say it. That being said, there had never been anyone who had caught your eye as Keith had so long ago and held it. 

That is. Until Lotor. 

You were sad and maybe a little lonely since Keith had gone with the Blades of Marmora. You knew that he felt like he never should have piloted the Black Lion or become a leader of Voltron, no matter how temporary his position was and that since Allura had become the Paladin of the Blue Lion and Lance the Paladin of the Red Lion, he had no place there. You understood how he felt, no matter that you felt like he was also leaving you  _ alone _ on the ship, no matter how sweet your parting had been. It didn’t matter to you that you were friends with the rest of the team and that you weren’t truly alone. It just felt…  _ lonely  _ without Keith. 

There wasn’t anyone to spend your free time with. No one to just lean against as you read some obscure book you picked up at the Space Mall. No one to wait for with a bottle of water in hand as they trained themselves to the brink. No one to just cuddle in bed with because you felt homesick and Keith always smelled like  _ home _ . 

So when Lotor was behind the barrier keeping him isolated in one place and someone had to bring him food, you volunteered. You were curious about the Prince. You’ve never had much of a conversation before with a full Galra and you were evidently intrigued by the race Keith was a part of by half of his blood. 

Lotor was charmingly polite to you, being surprisingly forthcoming in his answers to your curious questions about Galra culture and lifestyle. It was a large difference from the professional passion or indifference when he spoke to the other Paladins and Coran. Which of course you noticed quickly. When you had asked him why he treated you differently, his answer had surprised and flustered you. 

“You don’t look at me and see my race that has wreaked havoc on this universe. You see that I am helping you and that is enough for you to treat me how you would a potential friend and I am certainly not barbaric enough not to return the favour.” Lotor had drawled, relaxing in your presence against the no doubt uncomfortable bed he was trapped in. His wicked smirk at you only pulled out heated cheeks and a racing heart because for an alien, he was  _ really  _ attractive. “Especially coming from one as beautiful as yourself.”

Pidge had saved you from responding, eyeing your blushing face and Lotors smirking visage with suspicion as she ushered you to the kitchens where Hunk had asked for you to help him concoct some sort of new menu he created. You avoided Hunk and Pidges’ prodding on what Lotor had said to you, evading their questions and stammering out excuses to leave, the blush on your face still prevalently red. 

You felt horrible feeling like this. You loved Keith but… But Keith had never really said anything like that to you. He showed it yes, with widening eyes and shortening breath when you decide to put in the effort to put on makeup sometimes. He always took the time to admire how you looked, playing with your hair and caressing your cheek lovingly before showing you just how much you affected him physically. 

But it had been  _ months _ since you had last seen Keith in person, let alone felt his hands on you, his lips against yours. And Lotor… Lotor was kind, sweet and charming to you; his words sliding across your ears like honey as he continued to give you compliments after compliments after that day. The longer this went on, the longer Keith wasn’t with you, it made it difficult for you to feel like you really shouldn’t be attracted to the Galran Prince because you were already in a relationship. 

It was just so difficult to date someone who hasn’t been there for  _ months _ . Who hasn’t even called or sent you a small ‘I miss you’ text since he left. 

You  _ knew _ Keith was busy. You knew he was busy doing important things for the coalition and helping everyone by helping the Blades of Marmora. But you would have been  _ ecstatic _ to see even just a small text from him saying that he was safe or that he missed you. You felt like you were the only one putting in any effort to even be in this relationship anymore and you were tired of it. 

Maybe you were being a bitch about this. You were both helping as much as you could in this war. But was a small little text telling you he was alive personally so you wouldn’t have to wait for the next meeting Allura had with the Marmorans to find out would have been great. 

And  _ Lotor _ . Gods, he was being so  _ nice _ to you. He made you feel pretty and wanted; especially when his eyes lit up whenever you came down to bring him food or just to talk to him. It made your heart ache because when was the last time Keith had ever gotten excited to just  _ be with you _ . 

You couldn’t remember. You could barely remember the sweet parting kiss he had given you before flipping the hood of his Marmoran armor and leaving the Castle of Lions. 

Which led you here, fidgeting with a tumbler of space juice in your hands, steadfastly ignoring the celebrations going on inside for the defeat of Zarkon. Lotor was mingling among the members of the coalition, charming them easily even though they were wary of him. You were happy to see him out from that small circle of space. He looked so much more comfortable, being able to move freely. A small smile tugged at your lips before they turned back into a frown. 

You had been avoiding Lotor for a while now. Your heart in conflict because you were feeling _ much  _ too attracted to the prince and yet still you couldn’t forget about Keith. He was no doubt confused as to why you were avoiding him and you felt horrible doing it. But you needed to be sure of your decision without Lotors influencing your decision. You  _ liked _ Lotor. It was most probably a little crush because he  _ is _ attractive and he gave you compliments and was nice to you like crazy. But your heart ached for Keith. You had loved him for so long, it really did hurt you that he had basically abandoned you.

It was petty of you. But you were hurt and lonely and you didn’t want to be in a relationship with him anymore if he was just going to continue hurting you. 

“Y/N, hey.” 

You turned around, seeing Keith smiling at you. He was wearing his clothes from earth for once instead of the uniform the Marmorans always wore. Your eyes soften, just a bit. You had always thought Keith looked better in red than in the electric purple you were more familiar with these days. 

“Hi, Keith.” You smiled. It was small, but it was there. You were genuinely happy to see him, but you were tired and hurt and you didn’t know how to act around him anymore. It had just been  _ so long _ . “ You came.”

“Of course I came.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, confused and a little worried. You looked tired; like you hadn’t slept in days. “Everyone in the coalition is here, you know.”

Your heart ached. You knew Keith wasn’t one to express things in words but you really wanted to hear him say he had missed you. Or hell, just see you and hug you to  _ show  _ that he had missed you. It really did feel like he doesn’t even care about you at this point. 

“Oh… Right.” You sighed, turning back to look at the stars, raising your drink to your lips in an attempt to not continue your conversation with him. 

“Y/N… Are you okay? You look tired.” Keith came closer, his hand grasping your shoulder as he bodily turned you to face him. You turned your face away, looking down and hiding the tears gathering in your eyes. “Have you been resting alright? I heard you had to give Lotor his meals. He didn’t hurt you did he.”

Irritation filled you at his assumptions, at the way he ended his sentence with anger as he turned to your  _ friend _ in the ballroom. Keith had no right to judge Lotor like this. He  _ knew _ how it felt like to have someone not trust him just because of his heritage, because of things he couldn’t control. Why was he so quick to assume Lotor had hurt her when  _ he  _ was the one doing the hurting?!

“Lotor has been  _ nothing _ but a good friend to me, Keith.” You snapped heatedly, drawing his shocked attention to you. You purse your lips in, anger and frustration and hurt bubbling inside and just…  _ bursting  _ forward. “Unlike  _ you _ .”

“What? Y/N-”

“Are we even still dating?” You snapped, not letting him speak, glaring fiercely at Keith’s stunned look. “Because these past few months, it really doesn’t feel like you even care about me anymore, Keith.”

“Y/N, I’ve been busy-”

“I  _ know _ that!” You hissed, turning away from him angrily and stepping further away from the ballroom, not wanting anyone to hear your argument. “You have no idea how many times I wanted to just text you that I miss you but can’t because I’m always afraid I’ll interrupt one of your missions and jeopardize it or you. I’ve been  _ waiting _ for you to contact me. Fuck, Keith, I would have been happy with just a “Good morning” some days!

You turned back to him, your tears falling in droves as your feelings of frustration came out in words you never had the guts to say before. “But there was  _ nothing! _ It’s been  _ months _ , Keith! And I felt lonely and abandoned and I didn’t even feel like I was your girlfriend anymore! I can barely remember the last time I talked to you, let alone  _ held hands!” _

“Y/N…” Keith breathed out, seeing the hurt in your eyes, your tears falling down and the heavy guilt weighing on his shoulders when he realized  _ he  _ had been the one hurting you.  _ He _ was the one who had put those tears in your eyes. “I…”

You slumped, your frustration leaving you with a  _ whoosh _ . You were tired. You were hurt. You just basically screamed at Keith about how you felt. You wanted to curl up in your bed and just…  _ cry. _

“Maybe we should break up.” You sighed, turning away from him again, raising a hand to brush away your tears. 

“What? Y/N,  _ no.”  _ Keith protested, grabbing your arm and pulling you to him, wrapping his arms around you. You sniffled, your tears continuing to flow as you realized Keith’s scent that you had so often associated with  _ home _ was no longer there. He smelled of space and Galra now and that just made you ache. “I’m sorry. I’ll be better, I promise - no, I  _ swear _ I’ll be better.”

You wanted to believe him.  _ Gods _ , you really wanted to. But you didn’t want to risk being hurt by him again. You didn’t want to feel your heart constrict in pain with each passing day Keith wasn’t there. Maybe you were selfish and petty about this. But you couldn’t help it. 

You were hurt. You were tired. You just wanted to  _ heal _ right now. 

You shook your head, stepping away from him and feeling your heart break at the panicked, crushed look on your  _ ex- _ boyfriends’ face. 

“The only way it would be better if you were here with me everyday, Keith. But the Blades of Marmora need you more and I know the work you guys have been doing is important for all of us. I just… I just can’t wait around for you anymore… I’m sorry, Keith… I love you but… It’s over…”

With that, you walked passed him, head turned down and desperately pushing down the sobs that wanted to escape you or the guilt wanting to drown you alive. You knew Keith didn’t do well with being left behind but… It was either this or your heart shattering into little pieces trying to continue a relationship only one side was really invested in. 

You avoided the crowded ballroom, unknowingly drawing Lotors eyes to you as you escaped deeper into the castle, intent on hiding in your room and crying the night away. You weren’t really paying attention to where you were going, mostly relying on the multiple times you had travelled through the halls to get to your destination. You didn’t hear or realize someone was following you until they had a firm grip on your shoulder, turning you around. 

Lotor looked at you in concern, his other hand raising it self to cup your cheeks. You instinctively leaned towards him, relaxing in his presence. You stepped closer to him, your arms raising themselves to wrap around him as you buried your face into his chest, seeking comfort you knew he didn’t mind giving you. Lotor wrapped his own arms around you, his hand, large and comforting as it soothingly patted your hair. 

“I broke up with Keith.” You mumbled, your voice thick with guilt and sadness. Lotor tightened his grip on you briefly before stepping back, his hands firmly grasping your arms. You peered up at his dark purple eyes, blinking when you saw something unnerving in them. You hesitated, wanting to step back but also wanting to greedily claim the comfort he was so willingly giving to you. 

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, so soft and kind and concerned for you, it made you feel silly for doubting him. 

You wanted to say you were fine, but you really weren’t. You were an utter wreck and you wanted nothing more than to just forget the past few minutes and pretend things were still okay with you and Keith. Instead you just shook your head and he sighed. His hand cupped your chin, raising it so you would meet his eyes. 

“Would you like me to help you make this a bit easier for you?”

You blinked at him, curious as to how he could help you. You saw that flash in his eyes again, the one that unnerved you and before you could step back, he swooped down, claiming your lips with his. 

You gasped, stepping back; but Lotor followed you, his tongue taking advantage of your open mouth to slip inside. You struggled against him as he continued to walk; his hands still firmly gripping your arms and forcing you to walk backwards until you heard the  _ whoosh _ of a door opening and closing. You finally managed to push him away, realizing that he had pushed you into your room and that  _ he _ was blocking the exit. 

“Lotor, what-”

“Don’t you want to forget him already, Y/N?” Lotor interjected smoothly, stalking forward, his eyes focused solely on you, his lips curled into a wicked smirk. “He’s hurt you so much, has he not? I can help you with that.”

You stepped back, feeling cornered and attacked as he continued to advance towards you. Your knees hit the edge of your bed and before you know it, Lotor had you pinned down on it, his face inches from yours, his breath mingling with yours. You felt his weight on you, heavy and huge, covering you with his form so completely, you felt like you could drown in him. You knew you were small. Keith was bigger than you; enough to make you feel slight with him but it was nothing like the encompassing hugeness Lotor was. You shivered under him, blood rushing to your cheeks as you felt the sparks of arousal ignite deep in you. 

Lust and desire coursed through Lotors’ veins as he stared down at your flushed face, confused and hurt. He wasn’t lying all the times he had complimented your beauty. You truly were one of the few very beautiful women he had come across. The human’s close anatomy to Galran also definitely appealed to him. What’s more was that you had genuinely tried to be friends with him. He could  _ not _ for the life of him remember anyone wanting to be friends with him without some ulterior motives. But you had no reason to talk to him, no reason to seek him out or to offer friendship but you did. 

And that made Lotor want you all to himself.

He was most definitely jealous that you were taken. The way your eyes would soften with love whenever you talked about the former Red and Black Paladin made it obvious that you were in love with him. But he also knew you were lonely. Being left behind by the man you loved for the sake of the war you were both fighting in was taking its toll on you. It didn’t help that your  _ boyfriend _ had basically ignored you in his mission to help with the war. 

It was simply the matter of biding his time and ensuring you knew  _ Lotor _ was most definitely available for you. 

“Lotor, I…”

“Why hesitate, Y/N.” Lotor purred, leaning down closer and delighting in the way your breath hitch and your eyes dilated with lust. He could feel his body press against yours, the friction causing a delicious heat that stirred his appetite for you. “I care for you. I  _ want _ you. Allow me to  _ show _ you just how much you mean to me.”

“I…” You trailed off, not really knowing what to think. You could feel your body reacting to him, already growing wet with the heat of his body on yours, his weight pressing you down and making you feel impossibly small beneath him. Flashes of wonder and lust invaded you, making you wonder just how impressive his dick is considering his confidence and large stature. “I…”

Lotors lips ghosted against yours, making you shudder and gasp. 

“Let me, Y/N…” He breathed, his voice so deep, so enchanting in your ears. Slowly, hesitantly, you gave a nod. He smiled then, beautiful and  _ happy _ before he claimed your lips fiercely. 

You moan into his mouth, his hands roaming your body; taking his own sweet time to explore every curve and crevice. His arms were huge on your body, covering almost all of the small of your back easily as he pulled you against him. You threw your head back, gasping for breath as you felt his arousal through his pants, pressing against your thigh as he grounded your core on his own. Lotor groaned against your neck, instinct to breed taking over as he laid possessive kisses across your skin, his hands hastily removing your boots and then your jean shorts, uncaring of the cotton thigh high socks you wore. He rather liked how they looked on your almost bare lower half. 

Lust fueling your actions, you hastily removed your jacket, feeling stifled in the too many clothing you still wore. You barely got your arms through them before Lotor started trailing a path of kisses down your body, settling on the ground before your bed and between your legs, his hands tightly gripping your thighs and keeping them spread open for him. 

You held your breath as he placed chaste kisses across your inner thighs, avoiding the scrap of clothing still covering your modesty. His eyes stared straight into your eyes as he teasingly bit into the cotton of your thigh high socks, pulling it away from your skin before releasing it and letting it snap gently back into place. You grew wetter with every tempting bite and lick and gesture Lotor bestowed on your thighs, coming in close to where you needed him the most but never giving you the satisfaction. 

“Lotor…  _ Please _ !” You groaned, frustration clear in your voice as he bit into the skin of your thigh once more. 

He chuckled at your impatience but found that he could not fault you for it. You looked divine with your hair messed up, cheeks red and lips parted for heavy breaths. No doubt you were feeling just as aroused as he was if not more. What delighted him  _ more _ was that you were impatient for  _ him _ . There was no trace in your face that you were thinking of  _ Keith _ at all; your thoughts and body all honed onto  _ Lotor _ instead. 

With a pleased smirk, he steadied your thighs on his shoulders, his fingers pulling your viscid panties to the side and attaching his mouth to your drenched core. You hastily covered your mouth to muffle a scream as Lotor attacked your sex like a man starved. His tongue was rougher than what you were used to, sending sensations familiar yet not up your spine, arching your back as pleasure assaulted you from all corners. Lotors grip on your thighs grew tighter, preventing you from moving too much, stuck with his mouth expertly playing your body to his whims and drowning you in ecstasy. 

You did your best to muffle your screams of pleasure, dimly aware at the back of your mind that there was a party going on and if anyone heard you, they were sure to investigate. You did not want that happening at all, not with Lotor between your legs and eating you out like he did this every single day and was a damn expert at it. You could feel a tightness deep in your belly signifying your orgasm was well on its way and growing closer and closer with each stroke of Lotors rough tongue against your folds and swirling around your clit. 

Your hand slipped down to bury itself in Lotors hair as he wound his arm around your leg to let his fingers fondle your clit. You arched your back, the stimulation of his tongue now digging as deep as it could go inside you and his finger skillfully drawing you closer and closer to the edge. 

Lotor was having the time of his  _ life _ . He had never realized just how  _ delicious _ you tasted. Tasting your tongue on his during your kiss was only just the gateway to something  _ much _ bigger. Here he was, kneeling before your delectable body spread out for him, and lapping at your core as if he couldn’t have enough of you. And he really couldn’t. Your body’s essence was alarmingly addictive and he was eager to draw more from you, not satisfied with simply licking your folds and instead dug inside you for more. 

He groaned at the heat of your sex surrounding his tongue. He dimly heard your muffled screams as he hungrily tried to draw out more from you. Briefly spending a moment wishing he could hear you scream his name but understanding why you didn’t want that, he focused on bringing you over the edge of your orgasm. Your hips bucked wildly against his hands, but he pinned you down effortlessly, his Galra strength over powering your human body. It made you  _ more  _ turned on, the thought that he could just man handle you however he pleased and you would be powerless to stopped him. 

The thought itself did you in, arching your back, your grip on his hair tightening and tugging almost painfully at his scalp as a scream of his name was muffled against your hand. Lotor continued to devour your wetness, feeling  _ extremely _ gratifying that he was able to make you come so quickly. You collapsed back on the bed, body shuddering from the intensity of your orgasm and the oversensitivity of Lotor still lazily licking at your folds right after. 

Neither of you realized the door had opened just as you had crested, or the devastated half Galran standing shocked still as the it closed behind him. 

It was Lotor who spotted him first, pulling away from your still shuddering form. Your eyes were closed as you struggled to catch your breath, not realizing just how debauched you looked in Keith’s eyes right now. With your hair splayed all over the messed up bed, your lower half bare except for the cotton thigh high socks you loved to wear and your shirt bunched up right below your breasts. In between the shock and anger at finding you like this with  _ Lotor  _ of all people, Keith could feel his own body reacting to you. 

How could he not?  _ You _ are the girl he loves with all his heart. He had been stupid, thinking that you wouldn’t have minded waiting for him to finish with what he felt like he had to do to find out more about himself. He knew you weren’t all that close to the rest of the Voltron Team, although you were good friends with them. Like him, you didn’t open up easily and it took considerable effort for  _ anyone _ to get close to you like he had done years ago. Falling in love with you, asking you to be with him had been  _ his  _ decision. He didn’t want to lose you, especially not to his own stupid unthinking mistakes. 

Which is why seeing you under Lotor, clearly blissed out from and orgasm the Galran Prince had drawn out from you made him irrationally angry and jealous. 

“Well, well well. If it isn’t the  _ ex _ .” Lotor taunted, releasing his grip on your thighs and standing at full height, looking every bit of the smug Prince he was. “I’m afraid you’re intruding on our time, do us a favor and lock the door on your way out.”

Hearing his taunts, you gasped, scrambling to sit up. Your eyes widened in shock seeing Keith standing at your door, glaring angrily at Lotor. 

“K-Keith! W-What are you - I mean - This is-!!”

“No need to explain yourself to this simpleton, my dear.” Lotor cooed at you, trailing a loving hand over your hair, smoothing down your debauched look even just a little. “After all, it  _ is  _ his own fault for abandoning you.”

You flinched at his words the same time Keith bristled. 

“I didn’t  _ abandon _ her!”

“Not visiting, not even calling or sending even the briefest of messages to her even though you had the means and time of doing so for  _ months _ .” Lotor drawled, a slip of anger in his tone conveying exactly what he thought of the former Paladin. “Not even a reassuring ‘I love you’ or ‘I miss you’ to comfort her during the no doubt long nights she spends without you with her. I dare say I know Y/N better than you ever did.”

“Just because she chose you for a rebound doesn’t mean you know everything about her!” Keith hissed stalking closer and getting into Lotor’s personal space, glaring crossly at him. “Don’t think that you know her so well when I  _ know  _ you’ve only talked to her for a scant few  _ weeks _ .”

“Keith!” You exclaimed, mortified and embarrassed at his daring, hastily trying to stand up only for your legs to fail you. Both tried to catch you but Keith was just a bit quicker, securing you in his arms, still glaring at Lotor furiously. 

“You don’t know her like I do. You don’t know  _ anything _ about her and I highly doubt you’re looking for anything more than just a warm body to use, right?” Keith spat out making you gasp in shock and Lotor to grit his teeth at him. 

“You know  _ nothing _ \- ”

“I know you don’t know how to handle her body.” Keith boasted and you felt yourself being pulled flush against him. You were practically in his lap and could  _ feel _ his goddamn boner against your ass. You blushed furiously, highly embarrassed at the throb of pleasure that shook you. You knew Keith had the ability to render you utterly insane with pleasure with just a few strokes. “I know you can’t make her orgasm in five minutes flat.”

“Keit-  _ Ah!” _ Your protest was abruptly cut off as Keith roughly shoved his fingers inside you, curling them immediately against the rough patch of muscles that had you seeing  _ stars _ . You didn’t have the opportunity to even protest, not with Keith claiming your mouth possessively and making you remember just how well he knew how to work your body. 

Moans spilled from your throat into Keith’s as he continued to kiss you senseless, his fingers working your body right into tethering over the edge of another powerful orgasm. His fingers curling just right; pistoning in out of you quickly and barely giving you time to adjust to the fact that he had just pushed you right from zero arousal to very near orgasm in the span of literally  _ two minutes.  _ His thumb brushed against your clit  _ just so _ , making you rip your mouth from his to scream his name. You were too far gone by now to care if someone heard you. Keith was driving you insane, his fingers teasing yet powerfully drawing you closer and closer. His arm curled around you lifted your shirt up, bunching them and your bra right under your chin. He leaned down to leave marks on your breasts, covering Lotors own marks with his own. A show of possessiveness you had rarely seen from him and turned you on to no end. 

“Y/N…” He called your name, voice low and husky with lust. “Come for me, babe.”

Your body obeyed, bowing tightly as your orgasm tore through you with one last swipe at your clit. Cries of pleasure left your lips, babbling through his name as you sobbed from the force that wrecked your body. Keith murmured loving encouragements at your temple as you continued to shudder against him, reminding him of all the times he had done the same thing before he had left the team. You weakly tried to hug him, your tired body throbbing from your last two releases. You couldn’t think very well; pleasure clouding your mind and your body pleasantly thrumming. 

Lotor watched in envy as you slowly came down from your high, relaxing contently against Keith. Your reactions with Keith were far more exaggerated that they were with him and while logically he knew that Keith had been with you longer and knew you  _ and  _ your body better, it still made jealousy rear its ugly head around. But he wasn’t one to give up so easily. He wanted you and so  _ he would have you _ .

“Do you think a possessive show would deter me?” Lotor sneered, drawing Keiths’ attention away from you. His eyes narrowed into a glare, challenging and confident. “I want Y/N, unlike you. And I will not stop until I have her.”

“She’s not a possession for you to take.” Keith returned, glaring just as fiercely as he secured you against his chest. 

“She most definitely seems to enjoy being treated like one, doesn’t she?” Lotor griped, kneeling beside them his hand going to cup your cheek. You hummed at the heat of his hand, drawing your head away from its resting place on Keith’s shoulder. Blearily trying to focus on Lotor, you tiredly raised a hand to to cover his own. 

“Lotor…” You whispered out, voice hoarse from screaming. A pleased smile grace his lips as Keith scowled down at you. “I…”

“Tell me Y/N,” Lotor purrs wickedly, “Does Keith not know about how much you enjoy being degraded during sex? How the thought of being utterly possessed by another man makes you wet between your legs so quickly? How being fucked and used thoroughly gives you a sick sense of satisfaction?”

You whimpered as your body shuddered, the fire in your belly igniting at his words. You could feel Keith’s grip on you tighten and see Lotor’s smug smile at your reaction. You squirmed in Keith’s lap, the wetness between your thighs made itself known to all three of you. With a satisfied laugh, Lotor grabbed you and pulled you away from Keith, making you straddle him as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

You barely had time to register and wonder when the hell the Prince had found time to shove down his pants enough to free his erection before he was sinking into your drenched sex. You threw your head back with a long moan, awe widening your eyes as you felt curious ridges on his dick massaging your inner walls deliciously. Your fingers found purchase on his shoulders, digging into his suit as he lustfully looked up to you. He was  _ long  _ and perfectly  _ curved _ , hitting so deep inside you and stimulating the most sensitive spot inside you with each roll of your hips. His hands roamed your back, settling on your ass as he ground yourself on him. Groans left your lips as he helped you ride him, the texture of his cock going in and out of you driving your mind blank as pleasure assaulted every nerve ending you had. 

“Such a good beautiful whore that you are,” Lotor growled, sweat maring his forehead as you moved on top of him. Your mouth hanging open as moans and groans and sighs of pleasure left your throat, eyes closed to savour the sensation of having him inside you. “So perfect, so… What do you think you are  _ doing?” _

You blinked in confusion for a bit before familiar hands grasped your hips pulling you slightly off Lotor’s cock but not enough for him to exit you. Another hand pushed you forward, making you lay on the Princes’ chest. 

“There’s another thing you don’t know about Y/N.” Keith’s voice grouched from behind you. You felt his hand on your ass, his thumb on the fold surrounding Lotor’s dick inside you, pulling it away and revealing the small amount of space still available. “She loves being  _ stuffed full.” _

You barely had time to register Keith’s words before you felt the blunt head of another cock at your entrance, pushing in slowly. Your eyes widened in shock, feeling your body stretch over its limit to accept Keith. You moaned, long and loud as the burn of the stretch mixed with the pleasure of being  _ so full _ . 

“ _ Oh… Fuck!”  _ You moaned. It wasn’t the first time you had been stuffed full. But this was  _ so _ much different from being fucked by Keith and a goddamn toy. Both of them were  _ pulsing _ inside you and your walls were frantically moving against them. You felt rather than heard Lotors’ and Keiths’ groans of pleasure, gasping yourself as they started to move. You whimpered and moaned as you felt their dicks - Lotors’ long and curved and hitting so deep inside you and Keiths’ girthy and pulsing and stretching you so  _ good _ \- move in and out of you in turns, never letting you feel empty for even a moment. 

You could already feel the telltales of another orgasm threatening to devour you. Their slow movements feeding into the feeling, making you squirm and writhe between them, gasping their names, barely being coherent. Electrifying pleasure clouded your brain; all you wanted was to come on their cocks, all you wanted was to  _ feel _ them come all inside you. 

Lotor and Keith groaned as you continued your incoherent babbling. Please and breathy sighs of their names spurring them to go faster. Keith’s grip on your hips were bruising as he fucked you alongside the prince. He could see and  _ feel  _ your body shuddering between them. Keith knew you were close; the way your muscles gripped and fluttered around him and Lotor told him exactly just how close you were to release again. He leaned down, resting his forehead on your back as his hips stuttered in its rhythm uncaring of the steady pace he and Lotor had set. He wanted you to come, wanted to feel you coming from their fucking you. He wished he could see your face, it had been so long since he had seen it contort in pleasure. 

_ Later _ , he told himself freely. Keith wasn’t going to just let you go. Especially not to Lotor. 

Lotors iron grip around your waist tightened as he felt Keith breaking the steady pace they had set, growing erratic with his movements. Your body shuddered from the onslaught of pleasure, drool leaking from the side of your lips as your hazy eyes told him you were completely gone, taken by the intensity of having both of them inside you, fucking you so deliciously. Lotor grunted, throwing caution out the window and surrendering to his own instincts, his hips driving his cock deep inside you and making you scream his name. Pleased with your reaction, his lips attached themselves to your neck, his teeth biting harshly on your skin and leaving bruising bite marks. 

You felt like you were being split into two. With Keith’s erratic quick thrusts practically jackhammering his cock inside you and Lotor’s deep,  _ oh so satisfying  _ strokes, your orgasm began getting closer and closer. You were shaking from their attentions on you, body barely your own as it surrendered to everything they bestowed onto you. Their low grunts and sighs of pleasure weren’t helping. They were still fucking clothed and the friction between your near naked body and their clothed ones were driving you  _ nuts _ . It just made everything so much hotter than it already was. 

And then there it was, a well timed thrust where  _ both _ of them were inside you, making you  _ scream _ as your release crested. Keith and Lotor groaned, shuddering themselves as your walls gripped them so tightly the almost couldn’t pull out. You sobbed hysterically, eyes blurring as they continued to fuck you through your orgasm, now intent on reaching their own releases. Your hands flailed, fingers of one hand digging into Lotors chest as the other gripped Keith’s own hand on your hip. Indescribable pleasure ran up and down your nerves as the two half Galrans used you thoroughly for their own pleasure, panting in your ear and against your skin, their grips on you deliciously bruising. The force of their thrust almost enough to make you blackout from how sensitive you were down there. 

“ _ Not _ .  _ Yet _ .” Keith hissed into your ear, one hand going around to play with your clit. You bucked wildly against them, your sex clenching onto them reflexively pulling groans from them both. You sobbed as Lotor joined him, teeth pulling at the skin of your breasts, leaving blood and bruises that twinged pleasantly in your pleasure addled mind. You could feel another orgasm quickly building up, disbelief filling you at just how much your body could take from them. 

You collapsed against the Prince, boneless as they continued to seek their own release with you; rocking back and forth inside you, drawing out your orgasm quicker than ever until  _ finally,  _ you came around them again, the force a little weaker than the last but no less mind blowing as it pulled both men to their end as well. You moaned loudly, feeling their release inside you, filling you up so completely you were damn sure you felt it leak around their dicks out of you. 

You shuddered against them, exhausted as they slowly pulled out of you. You felt one of them lift you to the bed and heard the door swish open and close. You wanted to protest one of them leaving but strong hands held you down. 

“Easy,” Lotors’ smooth voice coaxed her. “The ex Paladin just went to get some warm water to help clean you up.”

“His name’s Keith…” You mumbled, eyes still having trouble focusing on anything. Your body felt like lead, that was how tired you are. “Don’t fight…”

You heard him sigh before the sound of the door opening and closing again. Then you shivered as a warm damp cloth wiped at your skin. You struggled to open your eyes to see Keith carefully cleaning you. It brought a small smile to your lips as you remembered how he always did this whenever he went overboard during sex. A few rustling noises made you turn your head to see Lotor picking up your discarded clothing, placing them in the hamper of dirty clothes you had yet to wash this week. 

“Don’t fight… please…?” You mumbled sleepily, darkness creeping up the corner of your eyes until you closed them, finally giving in to exhaustion. 

Keith sighed at your words as you fell asleep, continuing to carefully run the warm cloth over your body. Lotor approached the bed, sitting on the side, his hand on one of her thighs, caressing it gently. Keith made a concentrated effort not to react to it. He didn’t have a right to, honestly. He let his jealousy and anger take over him once already tonight and he had taken you so harshly. You were right, he didn’t deserve you at all. It grated him that you had gone to  _ Lotor _ of all people but he knew you. You wouldn’t have let him into your heart let alone your body if you didn’t have the slightest bit of attraction to him. He just hoped that he wouldn’t hurt you like he had evidently did.

“Take care of her… alright.” Keith finally said into the awkward silence that had fallen after you fell asleep. “Once this war is over. I’ll get her back.”

Lotor gave a brief glance at the former Paladin, before nodding in ascent. Once Keith gave a deep sigh, leaning over to leave a lingering kiss to your forehead and left the room. Lotor took his place on the chair Keith had vacated, taking your hand and allowing his thumb to draw slight patterns, a small satisfied smile on his face. 


End file.
